The present invention relates to a toilet paper holder.
The toilet paper holder of the invention is free-standing and portable, and permits the positioning of the toilet paper anywhere it is desired in a bathroom at any location, not necessarily next to a wall. Furthermore, when the toilet paper holder of the invention has a height of approximately 24 inches, the top of the cabinet may be used for conveniently holding either an ash tray, a plant, or the like. The lightness of weight of the toilet paper holder of the invention permits its movement to either side of the toilet to meet the needs of both right-handed and left-handed users. The toilet paper holder of the invention is also positionable in a toilet at a correct distance from the toilet for convenient finger tip reach of the toilet paper. The toilet paper holder may be positioned at any desired location adjacent the toilet .